otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rational Actor
Members of the Public Health Service, the La Terre Defense Force and the Athena Exploration Service visit the Overmind on Phyrria to make a critical request. Bridge ''' ---- The bridge looks out across the dorsal bow of the ship, a long narrow space ending with the forward viewscreen panels. A central path leads between the command workstations, overseen from a single command console. Port and aft are fire control and the tactical displays, while tandem and facing forward are the stations for the ship's pilot and navigator. The side walls are a continual tiered bank of controls and monitors, each wrapping about the individual battle or flight station. The floor is metal panels set with a diamond grid, with light washing up from behind the equipment, white whele crusing, crimson when at general quarters. ---- Marlan stands on the bridge, looking at the various stations and viewsreen at the moment. Anorelezuixal hovers on the bridge, waiting patiently for the crew to do whatever it is they do on warships. Silvereye steps onto the bridge, moving to the side to allow enters to make their way in with little problem. He nods towards Marlan, his tail taking up an easy sway as he looks over the equipment. "Welcome to the Peacemaker, PHS. We'll be taking off immediatly." Wiendrbac's voice floats in from the Spinal Corridor, followed by the man. "I apologize for the lack of elbow room. The sickbay and Wardroom will most likely be more accomodating in that regard." Kastaprulyi drifts onto the bridge not long after Silvereye, its emotional aura inquisitive. The little Centauran suggests a feeling of greeting to Anorelezuixal, shifting a bit higher to make room, and queries, ~Do you know what we're doing after we take off?~ "Thank you for your hospitality," says Cruyer graciously, looking about the bridge appreciatively. Or at least, making an effort to look appreciative. ~We are heading to Phyrria to seek an audience with the Overmind,~ answers Anorel to Kastaprulyi's question. ~We are taking the Peacemaker to avoid suspicion or notice.~ "We're heading to Phyrria, Kas. Have an appointment w/ the Overmind," says Marlan. "Is there any place in particular you would like us to sit, Lieutenant?" Silvereye asks, moving forward but deferring to the ship's normal captain for instructions. "The pilot seat." Wiendrbac responds, heading straight toward it. Renkek Kashaan walks in and blinks at the commentary he hears and shrugs briefly He nods to those present. Kastaprulyi returns a suggestion of acknowlegement, sliding around towards the middle of the cabin where it floats a short distance uncer the ceiling. Cruyer scans the consoles with his eyes and decides, apparently, that it would be better if he didn't sit at any of them. He folds his arms across his chest and looks out at the viewscreen Wiendrbac slides down into the chair, beginning to prep the ship to undock from the Orphic. "Captain Ranix, Silvereye, can you handle the communication console? The rest of you, find what seats you can, and leave well enough alone." Marlan nods, "Of course, da." before moving towards the comm station. She takes a seat, putting the audio piece firmly into her left ear. Finding a seat is not an issue for Anorelezuxial, who like Kas simply floats in a spot not in the way of the crew as they go about their assigned tasks. Silvereye bobs his snout to Wiendrbac, moving after Marlan to take up a seat next to her and where she takes the audio piece he simply surveys the console. Kastaprulyi asks aloud, though quietly, "Will we try telling the Phyrrians that the galaxy wouldn't be as interesting if some other people look like Thul people?" The young Centauran floats fairly high in the middle of the cabin. Something inside Cruyer's frock coat chirps softly -- actually it plays a little ringtone that sounds like the first few notes of Jerusalem. Cruyer grimaces and reaches inside his coat, removing a datapad and reading the message displayed upon it. Wiendrbac begans the process of undocking from the Orphic, a little propulsion jets lifting and pushing him off, landing struts withdrawing as he exits the Leviathan's massive docking bay. '''An hour and a half passes and the travellers secure permission from the Overmind and land... "Ok, guys. We're there." Wiendrbac stands up from his seat, looking at those around him. "I have weapons on board, Captain Ranix, will we need them?" "I'd think they'd be largely useless. The Overmind has given us clearance, let's not give them a reason to regret it." Silvereye replies before rising from the comms chair. Amanda sighs "How does one explain to a collective consciousness the right and need of sentient people's to maintain their racial individuality?" she ponders aloud ~I do hope my vocalizer is functioning,~ notes Anorel as it fiddiles with the small control panel on a section of its life support belt. ~It's been so long since I've used it to say more than a single sentance.~ A hum, a metallic squak. "Ah, there," speaks the Centauran in a soft, vaguely Sivadian-accented voice that could be of any gender. Cruyer smiles to Amanda. "Hopefully the Overmind will not try to engage us in such a philosophical discussion, Minister," he replies. "If it does I am certain you will think of something." "Alright, then." Wiendrbac responds simply. He looks at Amanda briefly, quirks a brow, and then slides past the few people to exit. "I got to admit, I'm interested to meet this Overmind myself. Heard alot, but I'm sure everyday people don't get the opportunity to talk to it." Renkek Kashaan listens quietly and shrugs as he looks out looking thoughtful to the area he can see. Marlan rises to her feet, "No." she responds turning to face Wiendrbac, "We had to all but beg for permission to speak with it last time." she frowns, "Cant say its amongst my favorite people, da." Kastaprulyi slides closer to the older Centauran to watch. "Do you guess you'll try asking the Overmind any questions?" Kas inquires thoughtfully. " Amanda asks "should we wear biosuits?" "No, I do not," says Anorel to Kastaprulyi. "While I am quite interested to see the Overmind, we cannot waste our audience with it on trivial things, when the fate of many million hangs in the balance." Cruyer looks out the viewscreen with an unenthusiastic expression. "I think you will want more than simply a biosuit, Minister. I feel fairly certain breathing the air out there would not be good for your health." Silvereye nods slightly to Marlan. "It'd be best to remember that we're guests here. Though if it cleared us to land, it must know what's going on and be willing to speak with us. Or else why let us land?" He shrugs. "Either way, we shouldn't waste time." Marlan turns to Silvereye and nods, "As i said...i've spoken with it twice before, da." she replies, turning for the main corridor. "Hope they have enough worksuits on board." Kastaprulyi returns a feeling of acknowledgement to Anorelezuixal. "I hope people eventually get the Overmind to work for people again," Kas comments thoughtfully. "It could be good for a lot of different things." Amanda follows out "Shall we?" says Cruyer as he himself heads toward the exit. 'Decimated Plain ' ---- A broad, flat expanse of pitted metal with stagnant, rust-hued water pooling in the dents that mar the riveted surface. From the perpetually overcast sky spills a stinging rain that irritates humanoid eyes and exposed flesh. The air is thick with the acrid odor of toxic chemical waste. The metallic plain to the east gives way to a swampy marsh of blackish-green goop that winds its way toward a range of spiky blue-gray mountain peaks in the distance. Forming a rough horseshoe around the plain is a city constructed of mix-and-match steel structures, home to a society of mechanoid sentients who get around either by hovering, ambulating on artificial appendages, rolling on wheels, easing along on tracks, or sliding on electromag skids. ---- "What... a beautiful planet." Wiendrbac notes dryly, lean muscles tense. "Gaseous marsh to the east, city ran by artifical life just ahead, what more could we ask for? I bet this planet's tourism business is dead as dirt." "Actually dirt thrives with millions of microscopic organisms," notes Anorel in a perfectly sublime tone as it surveys the desolate surface of Phyrria. "Though probably not the dirt of this world. If it has any." Amanda steps out and for a moment stands stock still as if appraising her surroundings. She clears her throat "Dr. ranix since you have had the erm pleasure of previous meeting with the Overmind would you be so kind as to lead the way and make introductions" Marlan steps off the ship, "Might i suggest we keep going?" Marlan intones with some distaste through her suits comm systems, "Their central compound is in that direction." she adds motioning to the large edifices to the distance. The helmet of Cruyer's suit scans the horizon. "Ye gods but I look forward to getting back to Sivad," he mutters. He trudges after Marlan. Renkek Kashaan walks off the ship and nods to what is said and smiles through his suit's face mask and prepares to move onward. 'Conglomerate Edifice ' ---- This cavernous chamber might be considered a sort of atrium, if it contained anything green (besides oozy slime on the walls) and if the sun ever shined through the massive transparasteel dome that caps it. But nothing good and green grows from the sterile ground of this place. Instead, what seems to thrive in this environment are crops of twisty metal pipe, poles, girders and beams. Steam hisses from ruptured conduits. Low archways lead to attached modules. ---- "This really is the most noxious parent i've ever seen." Marlan grumbles, continuing towards the Instruction Module. Anorelezuixal follows after Marlan through the massive chamber. Having once apprised her surroundings, The sivadian Foreign Minister seems to have settled on the course of ignoring them as much as is possible as she very tersely says "which way now?" The slime on the walls is reflected in the visor of Cruyer's helmet. "Yetch," he says over the intercom. He quickens his pace a bit, following more closely behind Marlan. Renkek Kashaan follows as well. Looking around as he does so. Maybe remembering a previous time he was here. Kastaprulyi follows Anorelezuixal from the ship in its Athena worksuit, which is considerably better-fitting than the borrowed biosuit it had before, if heavier. "Helping visitors feel better'd be a good start for the Overmind," Kas observes thoughtfully, shifting out to the side of the group for a better view. "Very nice." The La Terran saids, still following the group. "Where too, now, Captain Ranix?" Marlan walks towards the instructional module. 'Cultural Instruction Module ' ---- Newly fabricated Phyrrians spend the first days of their existence undergoing programming in this massive facility. They jack into row after row of ports and begin the rapid process of downloading instinctive and instructional data from the core Phyrrians know as the Overmind. This chamber also serves as a sort of "food source" for the Overmind, where adult Phyrrians may return from time to time to jack in and upload collected data to share with the greater population. ---- The main dataport bank - the direct link with the Overmind - is currently encircled by several massive bipedal Phyrrian drones who face outward in a rough circle. At the moment, one orb-shaped Phyrrian is detaching from its interface creche with the Overmind. It then whirs past the newcomers on its way toward the main city complex. Marlan enters the main room and approaches the center, circular databank but keeps a respectable distance from the drones. Anorelezuixal floats just three feet behind Marlan, in great awe of the Overmind but careful enough not to do anything that might be unwise. The Centauran remains verbally quite so as not to interupt any parlay between the leaders of the PHS/Athena team and the Phyrrian god-thing. Cruyer stays back, and out of the way of any Phyrrians who might be arriving or departing. His helmet turns in the direction of Amanda but of course his expression cannot be seen. Amanda enters slowly behind marlan, head moving to look about but keeping otherwise close to marlan and silent as she approaches the databank Renkek Kashaan follows Marlan as well and looks around as he does so. He doesn't go past Marlan so doesn't approach the databank or drones. "Sentient organics, what is your business in Task Matrix Central?" This inquiry, asked in a digitized androgynous - but rather effeminate - voice, comes from a small hovering dome-shaped Phyrrian that whirs just an inch or so above the floor near Marlan's feet. Marlan's gaze shifts down to the roming dome shaped Phyrrian. She pauses and says through the internal comm speakers, "Whose our designated speaker?" she asks. "Minister Ramlan is responsible for Sivadian foreign policy," Cruyer informs Marlan. Kastaprulyi follows the example and person of the older Centauran, keeping its arms to itself for the moment despite the inquisitive aura. ~Will you collect any dirt, air, or stuff?~ Kas inquires thoughtfully of Anorelezuixal. ~Last time I was here, I didn't...~ As the Phyrrian speaks, the young Centauran breaks off to watch it intently. Wiendrbac enters behind the others, visor turning back and forth to study the room. He spots the vocal dome-shaped object, reflective viewscreen focused on it. "Then let her start talking." Marlan replies through the internal comm systems, "But remember you're not dealing with a humanoid. Speak logic or shut up because it'll just be hoopin trouble." Amanda hms "Is no one but the designee allowed to adress it at any time during the conversation. I'm willing to make the appeal but I'm amenable to an icebreaker. She sighs "Greetings, we come to ask your assistance on a matter of great scientific import, the erradication of a virus that threatens life on several of our worlds. Do you know of it? "This unit is aware of approximately 6,175,213 strains of virii capable of posing significant damage to sentient organic populations on any number of worlds within the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy," the dome-shaped drone replies to Amanda. "Recently, this unit has collated data on new registries of previously undocumented contagions originating from beyond the multiverse nexus. Would the sentient organics care for a list?" "YES!" Marlan all but yells into the in-suit comm system, "Thats what we hoopin want!" she says excitedly. Cruyer puts a gloved hand to his right ear. Except the helmet is in the way and there's no escaping Marlan's shouting. The hand drops slowly as the man inside the atmosphere suit tries to look natural. The La Terran turns his clear gaze to Marlan, "So much for cool logic." Wiendrbac notes wryly, before turning back to wait for the robot's response. Renkek Kashaan blinks and says nothing but does look towards Marlan briefly then back towards the chosen drone representative. ~As you said, logic, Captain,~ casts Anorel privately to Ranix in a telepathic signal so that the Overmind cannot hear. Kastaprulyi slides up and to the side of Anorelezuixal for a slightly different perspective on Amanda's negotiations. It suggests a bit of uncertainty at Marlan's exclamation, but remains otherwise quiet. "Initiating list," the dome-shaped drone replies. "Entry 1 of 6,175,928: Abadina virus. Origin: Earth. Would the sentient organics prefer an abbreviated listing or a full taxonomy complete with affected species, symptoms, and courses of treatment where applicable?" The Phyrrian clicks and whirs through an ensuing silence as it awaits a response to its query. Amanda turns abruptly around to face marlan "We want the /entire/ list? she asks "shouldn't we endeavor to narrow the data field? "Perhaps a more direct question, Amanda." Wiendrbac saids, shaking his helmet back and forth. "Ask it about the ARTV." He saids. Marlan shifts her gaze to Amanda and then to the Overmind, "Well obviouselly our in-suit systems aren't shielded enouhg, da." she remarks using the outside speakers, "Nyet. Overmind, narrow the list to those viruses originating from outside the multiverse within the past month and a half. Thats' 45 rotations of the planet Earth." The arms of Cruyer's suit go up as they rest on the suit's hips, then drop down to the suit's side, then back on the hips. The suit bounces on its heels. The occupant of the suit remains -- with great effort -- silent. "Which will it be, sentient organics?" the domed droid interjects curiously. "Either a listing of virii originating from beyond the multiverse nexus within the past 45 days or specific information regarding the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus? The Overmind is perturbed by your lack of focus and cohesion." Amanda sighs "I apologize. it seems to be a condition which I have struggled with since my youth, the latter will be much preferred The La Terran slaps his jaws shut from within the suit, throwing the droid a menacing glare. Not that he will do anything, perce, but man does he look mad. He doesn't respond, allowing the Minister of Foreign Affairs to handle things. ~Maybe we should ask how to undo what ATRV did to people and keep viruses like that from infecting people again,~ the younger Centauran offers helpfully to Anorelezuixal, ~but without changing our cultures much.~ "The Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, apparently deployed on the sentient organic worlds of Waldheim and Demaria by the Vollistan Light Singer known as Volari, is a highly advanced retrovirus with an Ungstiri DNA base that spreads via contact and inhalation, rapidly intermingling itself with the genetic structure of its victims, causing severe headaches in the short term and, after approximately 14 days, converting the victim into a hybrid Thulloid," the domed droid explains. "Our data indicates an 89.7 percent certainty that the base DNA used for the ATRV came from Innokentevna, Katya, of Resilience, Ungstir." The occupant of the Royal Navy Service atmosphere suit continues to express his agitation non-verbally. He tries to fold his arms across his chest, but finds it difficult with the bulk of the suit. He takes a step forward but apparently thinks better of going any further. "What?" the confused voice of Marlan stutters into the internal comm-link followed by an angry mix of standard and mierznykovy, "Hoop It! Hoop it! They turn her into a thull then use her DNA to do this." She turns on the external comm-links, "Innokentevna's DNA circa when?" Marlan asks rather brusquely, "Have you determined that?" "No," the droid replies. "The Overmind has not. Your query has been addressed. Please keep to the primary marked routes when returning to your vessel. Departures from primary marked routes will be deemed acts of hostility and will be answered with neutralization of straying targets. Safe journey." ~How very polite,~ remarks Anorelezuixal. The Centauran it seems is genuinely impressed that the Overmind has taken the time to wish them a safe journey back to wherever the leaders of the group deem fit to take the team. ~This information is very valuable. Now that we have identified the being whose DNA was used as a basis for the ATRV, acquiring a sample may help us find a cure. Most exciting.~ Amanda directs her gaze to Marlan, her next questing dying on her lips for a moment 'We cannot make a followup query?" She doesn't wait for the answer to that but presses forward "Do you have sufficient data to predict the target of Volari's next attack. If so, would you please share it? Marlan's gaze shifts to Amanda and she jumps in, "Overmind, more importantly. If you'd do one more thing for us. We'd like to ask you to station a Phyrrian on the known worlds. We need a pure sample of the virus if we are to have a chance at treating those infected. In fact, you may already have one from one of the Phyrrians based on Waldheim or Demaria." Cruyer had started bounding up toward Amanda and Marlan -- virtually running -- but when Marlan asks her question he comes to a stop. Even through the suit it is possible to see how relieved he is. A few moments of silence and then the domed droid replies: "Waldheim is a backwater planet, separated from the known worlds of the Orion Arm for centuries. While it was a brief novelty to study how a culture unspoiled by the travails that affected so many other worlds evolved on its own, the Overmind soon determined that it could learn little of interest from the primitive inhabitants. All Phyrrian tasker units were withdrawn and assigned to more lucrative research postings. As for Demaria: We had assigned a unit to study it and it was about to depart for the planet the day the Sivadian Public Health Service oversaw the airlift. Too late to acquire a pure sample. Too late to prevent the sentient organics from making a botch of the entire situation." Kastaprulyi suggests agreement to Anorelezuixal. ~The politeness seems good to me, too, and I'm glad you think we found out some important stuff.~ Kas suggests a bit of uncertainty at the line the questioning takes, but comments hopefully, ~And we found out some important stuff about how to ask the Overmind questions.~ Kas continues to watch the conversation with the Overmind curiously from where was floating. ~Indeed, this expedition has proved very successful,~ replies Anorelezuxial to Kas. ~Though I do not understand the agitation of the bipeds. We are now a step closer to a cure yet they seem alarmed in some way.~ Wiendrbac has remained silent for awhile now, turning his helmet occasionally to prove that he's still alive. "How would you like 100 percent certainity of the base DNA used for the ARTV?" "Will you help us by assigning uni.." Marlan begins to speak through the external comms but cuts short as Wiendrbac poses his question "Overmind," says Cruyer finally, no longer able to contain himself, "This is a matter of comparative advantage. You wish to deploy your taskers efficiently, and we have information that we can not uncover without your assistance. Unfortunately it is impossible to know where Volari will strike next, and therefore the research value of every inhabited world in this matter is virtually equal. We ask you to consider deploying one tasker to each world to collect a sample if an attack occurs. Subsequently, you may deliver the sample to us for analysis. The incentives for us of understanding ATRV are enormous and thus you can be assured of our efficient work while you deploy taskers to other, more valuable areas of research interest. When we have completed our analysis, we will deliver our data concerning ATRV to you." He pauses. "That is our proposal. A simple, efficient division of labour." Amanda jumps slightly as Cruyer makes his appeal but eventually just nods her head "The Overmind has no vested interest in determining with absolute certainty the individual from whom the ATRV base genetic code originated," the domed droid answers Wienderbac before swiveling to regard Cruyer. "However, the Overmind does wish to acquire a pure sample for data collection purposes. The Overmind will assist by posting tasker units on currently unaffected sentient organic worlds in the Orion Arm. If another airburst occurs, the unit will act on its programming and acquire the sample at any cost. The sample will be delivered here. When it has arrived, Ranix, Marlan, Captain of the GMF Athena, will receive notification from an emissary of the Overmind. The sentient organics will then be allowed a brief window of opportunity to acquire the sample from Phyrria to use as deemed appropriate. Is this conducive to your understanding capabilities?" "That is a workable arrangement." Marlan replies, once more looking towards Amanda and Cruyer, "Assuming the Minister and Amabssador agree." Amanda nods "I have no objection" she says simply "That is the transaction we wished to perform," confirms Cruyer. ~I guess they're worried about not getting as much help as we could get,~ Kas mentions to the older Centauran as it listens intently. ~Probably people'll have to be really careful around those machines if they don't have good limits/rules.~ "Your query has been addressed," the droid repeats. "Please keep to the primary marked routes when returning to your vessel. Departures from primary marked routes will be deemed acts of hostility and will be answered with neutralization of straying targets. Safe journey." Wiendrbac turns, and follows said path. "Come on." Marlan says into the suits speakers, "Let's get the hoop out of here, da." ~Agreed,~ casts Anorelezuxial as it follows Marlan. ~Though it is very satisfying that we gained so much valuable information, and secured the help of the Phyrrians.~ "Thank you, econ one thousand," mutters Cruyer to himself as he follows Marlan out. "And they said there was no such thing as a unitary rational interest-maximizing actor." Marlan doesn't wait for the others, turning and heading for the outside of the venue. 3d